First consider the expression for: $5$ plus the quantity of $4$ times $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the product of $2$ and that expression and then add $8$.
Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $4$ times $x$ $4 \times x = \color{orange}{4x}$ What is $5$ plus $4x$ $4x$ $ + 5$ What is the product of $2$ times that expression $2 \times (4x + 5) = \color{orange}{2(4x+5)}$ What does adding $8$ to $\color{orange}{2(4x+5)}$ do? $2(4x+5)$ $ + 8$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $2(4x+5)+8$.